


Jikook stuff

by stolenoppa



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jikook Week, M/M, kookmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenoppa/pseuds/stolenoppa
Summary: Collection of my Jikook works.





	1. 1 uwu

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> WARNING! MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND ADULT THEMES

Jungkook wasn’t exactly happy that he had to wear Jimin’s clothes for this run episode. Not so much because it was smaller than the clothes he was used to wearing, but the fact that the omega’s scent was all over it, causing it getting him too turned on by it. Like it wasn’t enough he was constantly nervous around Jimin since the time he presented as an omega, careful not to attack him with his alpha urges, now he had to wear his vanilla and strawberry scented outfit. Jungkook was angry, because that was better than allowing him to get any more aroused.

The good thing about this was, however, Jimin got to wear Yoongi’s clothes, who was a beta, so Jimin wasn’t in danger to get smitten by an alpha’s scent – not that it happened anyways. Much to anyone’s surprise, Jimin was an omega, but didn’t have those alpha scent crazes or heat outbursts like other omegas. If he was in heat, he was able to endure it, without showing that he is in pain or any discomfort; heck, this one time, when it was snowing outside and it was freezing cold, it was his heat time. Jungkook sensed it, as Jimin’s scent was stronger than ever and practically roamed through the house. He wanted to assist him, even though they never, not even once had slept together or said they had feelings for each other. It would be awkward and though Jungkook genuinely liked the elder, he would have trouble helping him, but he would do it. However, Jimin had shown no signs of pain or discomfort; in fact, he played video games with Taehyung and Hoseok, smiling like he had no worries in the world. Jungkook thought it was odd, since his knowledge about omegas was completely the opposite of how Jimin was behaving. Little did he know, though, that Jimin had the best poker face in the entire group.

During filming, Jungkook was able to compose himself and somewhat look normal in front of the camera, almost even hide his uneasiness and burning fire inside. They all had fun and Jungkook thought that, maybe he was gonna be okay like this, wearing omega’s clothes. However, when filming ended and they were all back stage, he began to undress himself from elder’s clothes, only to realize the scent is now all over him, lingering to his skin, making him crazier by seconds. While they were filming, he was able to distract his mind by focusing hard on what they were supposed to do, but now there was nothing to occupy his mind, but the omega’s scent driving him insane. He felt how his body got tensed and too excited for his liking that when he was done undressing, he rushed towards the car where managers were, leaving them surprised. He lied about having a headache and would prefer to ride with them because hyungs were always loud in the car. They didn’t give it much thought and just allowed him to do so. Jungkook didn’t exactly feel any better, but was more at ease knowing omega wasn’t so goddamn close to him to make it even worse.

****

Members didn’t notice that Jungkook was acting differently as he was masking it quite well, but Jimin did. He always noticed the shift in younger’s behavior and a wave of concern hit him. Jimin, even though he didn’t have the habit of showing it, was quite fond of young alpha. He liked that he was always so flustered around him, but not in a mean, teasingly way. Elder felt reassured that young alpha wasn’t that all mighty alpha as they usually would present themselves. He was, a rather puppy-kind-of-alpha. That fact alone made him like Jungkook that much more. However, during his heat times, Jimin wasn’t proud of how he had thought of Jungkook. Much to his dismay, his poker face and enduring the pain was easy peasy, but controlling his urge to jump on puppy alpha was harder than anything else in the world. Still, he somehow managed to put the most strenuous mind and body efforts to remain his hyung whom younger respects so dearly. 

Upon arriving to the house, Jungkook was the first one the take over the bathroom. No one bated an eye, but Jimin remained worried. Usually, Jungkook isn’t the first one to shower, ever, but now it seems like shower is the thing that his dear life depended on it.  
Jungkook made sure to scrub off all the places that came in direct contact with Jimin’s clothes. It was hard, since the scent seemed to stick around quite firmly and it made him hopeless. The only way to deal with this was to incorporate the pleasure, but concerning he was in the shower for twenty minutes now and knows hyungs are waiting for their turn, that wasn’t the best idea. He sighed loudly, annoyed that the shower didn’t help much and dressed into comfortable sweats, ready to head out to his room. He didn’t catch a glance Jimin gave him from the kitchen.

Jungkook was in his room, head buried in his pillow, trying to stop this horny nonsense of his. Not that much time passes, as he hears a knock on his door.

“Jungkook, it’s me. Can I come in?”

Jungkook immediately got up from his bead, knowing this is exactly what he doesn’t need right now.

“Hyung, I’m not feeling well.”

“Oh. Is your headache not going away?” Jimin asked, concerned, eyebrows furrowed.

“No.” Jungkook said, stopping the urge to open the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry that’s the case. Maybe eating something would help; I can bring you some soup.”

“No thanks hyung, it’s okay.”

Jimin didn’t want to leave him like this, he was aware it wasn’t probably a headache, but he didn’t wanted to bother him either. 

“Okay, if you need something, feel free to call me or any other hyung.” 

“Okay.” Jungkook responded and felt at ease when he heard footsteps head away from his room door. 

 

****

 

As members were in the living room watching a new horror movie, Jimin was feeling rather restless. He didn’t know what the matter with maknae was, but he wanted to find out, no matter what the cost. So, after leaving members deep into the tension of the film, he went upstairs where his and Jungkook’s rooms were. He was hesitant at first, but soon decided to muster up some courage and knock on his door again. Of course, being late as it is, Jungkook could easily be asleep, but that wasn’t something Jimin wanted to worry about. Instead, he knocked lightly on the door.

He heard a deep-voiced grumble and saw the light turned on where the door was connected to the wooden floor. 

“Yeeees?” he heard maknae’s roar, like he was a sleepy little bear.

“Hey Kookie, it’s Jimin. Are you feeling better?”

Jungkook snapped quickly from his dream daze and realized at speed of light who was exactly at his door. Freaking omega, ready to disturb his peace once more. He, truth to be told, wasn’t that troubled as before, but Jimin’s presence made him upset once again. He knew that being close to him would probably lead to another incident like one from few hours ago and he wasn’t ready.

“Hey hyung. Yes, I’m feeling better.” Jungkook got up, nervous at this interrogation again.

“Good to hear. Are you hungry?”

“No, no hyung, I’m fine, thanks.”

“But Jungkook, you didn’t eat lunch and now you are skipping dinner too. Are you sure you are fine?” Jimin was persistent.

“Yes I’m fine, geez hyung! Just leave me alone!” Jungkook shouted annoyed.

“Stop pretending you’re fine!” Jimin shouted back as he barged in the room.

Jungkook was shocked that the elder entered his room like that, he didn’t expect it. He also wasn’t wearing a shirt so his chest, all buff and wonderful, was on full display for omega to see. Jimin had seen him before, but now kinda got taken aback by the splendid view. He quickly snapped from his three second daze and looked at wide-eyed maknae in the eyes.

“There is something going on with you and I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Jimin closed the door and sat on his bed, waiting for younger’s explanation.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Jungkook said as he was pulling out clean white shirt from the closet to put on.

“You’re lying! I noticed how disturbed you got during filming for some reason, no matter how much your poker face tired to cover it.” Jimin brushed him off, tapping the floor with his foot.

“Hyung, it’s nothing. Please leave until-”

“Until what?!” Jimin got up and grabbed him by his arm so the younger faced him.

“Until I *ucking jump on you.” Jungkook said with a deep voice and dark eyes, looking directly into elder’s orbs.

Jimin would lie if he said this didn’t intimidate him for the first five seconds, but his omega senses kicked in and he found this appearance of maknae rather…attractive. They stayed still like that, looking into each other eyes fiercely for few seconds until elder spoke.

“Do you want to?”

Jungkook blinked a few times, caught off guard. He didn’t expect this kind of question, not from Jimin.

“W-what?”

Jimin lessened his grab on maknae’s hand and gently took his hand into his.

“Kookie, do you like hyung? Because hyung likes you more than you can imagine, yet I’m always restraining myself not to be a burden to you, an alpha. I know you are always nervous around me and respect me more than any other alpha out there, but at the same time if my presence is disturbing and you just feel the need to fulfill your desires and not actually like me I- ”

“No no hyung, I like you too! I like you so much it hurts.” Jungkook took his both hands and pressed him onto his muscular alpha chest. 

“Really?” Jimin looked at him with teary eyes.

“Really hyung. I liked you ever since I met you, not from when you presented as an omega. Though, when you did, my life became a living hell, trying to control my thoughts and urges.” Jungkook said, showing a shy blush over his face.

“Ah, that’s fortunate. Because now I can do this.”

Jimin spoke as he pulled maknae into a sweet kiss that made Jungkook melt inside. Elder’s lips felt incredible and his body felt like electricity just went through it. He instinctively put his arms around Jimin’s small waist and pulled him even closer. Jimin purred to the kiss, feeling all satisfying butterflies in his stomach get crazy.

And afterwards?

I’ll leave it to your imagination ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


	2. 2 uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where jikook is done filming the LY Tear concept photos all dressed in denim and Jungkook can't resist his mochi who doesn't wear a shir underneath denim jacket.

Bangtan was almost finished with their R concept photos photo shoot when Jungkook got an idea. He will ask the stylist to let them keep these pieces as he really likes them (and is totally not trying to fondle Jimin afterwards). Upon looking at Jimin doing his final shoots, he licks his lips and smirks.

I wanna wreck you tonight. 

When filming was finally done, Jungkook kindly asked stylist what he was so curious about and stylist gave an ok. Jungkook promised he was gonna return the clothes all in one piece, careful not to damage or stain it (well, he might have lied about this part a little bit). He told other members that they were allowed to keep the clothes to which none of them paid too much attention. Jimin was suspicious, as the younger liked his white shirts way too much to make room for more clothes in his closet, but didn’t think about it too much.

When they arrived home, Jungkook urged Jimin to come quickly to his room because he needed to talk to him about something. Members knew they were gonna end up fuckin’, but no one cared as they were already used to these bunnies stamina. Jimin didn’t quite have an idea what the maknae wanted to talk about, but went to follow after his footsteps anyway. 

When Jungkook entered his room, he threw his bag onto his table and told Jimin to shut the door, which he complied immediately. When jimin was about to turn around, he felt a grip of two strong hand on his waist and a chest pressed to his back.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” Jimin asked, startled a little.  
“No, I wanted to talk about that denim on you.” Jungkook pressed his nose to his elder’s hair, wanting to smell more of him as possible.  
“Oh. We really shouldn’t do this now, not in these clothes. We need to giv- ”  
“Shh, don’t worry.” Jungkook interrupted him by placing one hand on his mouth, and another under his half buttoned jacket. Jimin felt a shiver pass by, but he liked it. “We will give it back, but I wanna wreck you in it first.”

Jimin smirked, pressing his delicious plump booty against Jungkook’s half awake erection. “Do you? Well, maybe I will let you do it.”

“Let me? Baby you are not escaping, so I take it as a yes.” Younger chuckled, pressing a wet kiss underneath Jimin’s jaw, to which elder threw his head back.

“I let you do it because I love you too much to say no.” elder shivers to Jungkook’s act, touching his sensitive nipple under denim jacket that has shifted a little.

“And I love you more to deny you any pleasure.” Jungkook said, making a hickey on his neck and littering it with wet kisses over and over again, while slowly unbuttoning the remaining buttons on the jacket.

They soon shifted to face each other, exchanging hungry French kisses, hands roaming everywhere. Jungkook pressed Jimin’s hips to his, grabbing the denim fabric of his pants, wanted to feel the jibooty. Just when he gave it a little squezze, Jimin did the same to the jungcock. They pretty much gasped in the same time. Jimin wanted to undress his baby and leave him naked, but Jungkook had other plans. He reached down for elder’s zipper and made those pants slide down beatch! Jimin smirked, knowing that his maknae boy can’t endure much longer and entangled his hands into younger’s soft hair. Jungkook continued to put pepero kisses down his tigh and went back up to kiss his inner thigh. Elder bit his lower lip because those kisses were his favourite, his grip on Jungkook’s hair slightly tightening. Jungkook got up, smirking to his baby and letting him take off his jacket and shirt. 

Standing shirtless in front of Jimin, he slowly pinned him to the wall and went to hug him with one hand, and press the butt cheek with other hand. Jimin giggles into the kiss they were sharing; he always loves how Jungkook touches him. There is nothing innocent when it comes to sex and Jimin thanks to God that Jungkook doesn’t hesitate to touch him everywhere. Soon, younger bunny slips hand into elder’s underwear to palm his member, slowly but making sure it’s sensual to the point Jimin throws his head back and to the side, enjoying this play more than he should; moans start escaping. 

With his other hand, that he accidentally slips into Jimin’s mouth, he makes him lick the index finger that is supposed to bless the excited rim. Then, young bunny proceeds to kiss elder passionately, careful not to interrupt his pace. Jungkook slowly slips the wetted hand between elder bunny’s butt cheeks, teasing his hole a little bit.

“Come on.”  
“Aren’t we a little impatient, baby?”

Jimin decides to tease Jungkook back and unzips his pants so that they drop down. He gives him a seductive look, licking his lips and pulling jungcock out to spring free. Jungkook is startled by this, but smiles and bites his lower lip, while swaying away those denim pants that need to take a hike for now. His underwear falls under his ankles and he decides to stop pumping Jimin. Jimin takes the hint in Jungkook’s eyes and takes off his underwear and sways it on the table. Not very hygienic, but do you think maknae cares?

Younger bunny takes Jimin’s thighs to help him hop up onto his waist, legs wraping around it with a familiar kind of touch. It’s like a reverse piggy back ride, except for fucking motion. Jungkook smiles before he smashes dem lips onto sexy bunny ones, hands behind Jimin’s back to support his weight further. Jimin’s jacket falls a little from his shoulders, giving Jungkook a more erotic and more beautiful scene of his bunny boy. Jimin puts his hands around younger bunny’s neck, and proceeds to sing 8 notes higher when he feels the intrusion of jungcock. It’s firm, hard, sensual, fucking loveable. Jungkook rocks up and down, while using the wall foe extra support and that angle that makes everyone see the stars. He detaches one hand to take one part oh Jimin’s jacket and puts it into his lover’s mouth, because it’s jacket’s fault they are here in the first place. Jimin sucks on it like it’s sweet candy while melting into hopping mess that his hole was experiencing. Jungkook can’t control himself and speeds up the pace while sucking hickeys on elder bunny’s neck. It’s erratic, sloppy, sweaty – but oh so fucking good. 

Just before cumming, Jungkook looks Jimin into his eyes and breathes heavily, then hides his face unto Jimin’s hair, muffling moans. Jimin doesn’t last long either, as being pounded onto his prostate is overwhelming and fuck, he cums hard, painting younger bunny’s stomach. They breathe heavily, but smirk to each other nevertheless.

“This jacket will need to be washed.” Jimin says, hopping off now orgasm-done Jungkook. He goes to the table to collect his underwear, benting over, still wearing the jacket half-way through.  
“Ah, we might use it once more before that, bunny.” 

Jungkook leans, breath hitting Jimin’s ear from behind, his hand caressing elder’s thigh.

“Round two?” Jimin smirks.  
“With you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu this was bound to happen, hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


	3. 3 uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is made purely for one amino challenge, about mafia themed jikook ff. it mentions violence, but it’s censored on liquid part.

2.23 am. Not a living soul around. Only one, half-alive body lying in dark, wet alley. Golden Maknae is barely breathing. With cold, shaky hands he dials a number. 

*number dialing*  
*dialed number picks up*

“H-hyung…”  
“Mhm…”  
“Hyung…please…come…”  
“Golden? Is this you? What’s wrong?”  
“Hyung…they…they came…please…”  
“Where are you?!”  
“T-the casino…back alley…”  
“I’ll be there in 15 minutes!”

*dialed number hangs up*

Jungkook was barely alive. The beating he took was a massive one. He didn’t know that the Red Gang was gonna surround him like this, yet alone fight him. Payment was made by Hoseok yesterday, as far as he knew, so why did this happen? Did Hoseok lie? Why would he? So many questions roamed in his mind, but one thing was certain; leaving his partner behind to roam alone was a bad idea. Hunters always go together and well, if you ended business with your previous partner, then make sure to find another one. But Jungkook was always reckless like this. Didn’t care about tomorrow nor what it may bring. He just wanted to go, as fast as he could, without anything binding his heart or his mind. Rules were for sissies, he would often say. But now, laying in his own puddle of blue liquid, he felt stupid. For once, he felt like he was an idiot who really, really doesn’t know what he wants from life. Maybe this entire attitude he has is due to him being an idiot and not knowing himself well-enough. Or maybe, he just wants to end his life recklessly, as it held no meaning.

While beating himself like this, he heard fast footsteps approach him. The guy tried to get up, but his body was too weak to do so. Soon, he saw a familiar figure. Hyung, who is always there to come to his rescue.

Elder guy saw him like this, rage filling his eyes. He approached and squatted next to his laying figure, one hand on his half-bluedied face.

“Golden, are you okay? Who did this?!” elder asked.

Jungkook barely managed to open his mouth to respond. “R-red Gang.”

Elder helped get him into seating position, Jungkook’s arms around his neck, whining in agony because the pain was the worst he experienced so far. Elder held him like this for a while, while gently caressing his neck. “Stupid. Why did you go alone?”

Jungkook knew it was a stupid idea. But was he gonna admit it? Hell no.“Y-you were m-mad about Hoseok making the payment, and the boss needed someone to go c-check.” 

Elder released his grip a little and looked at him. “I told you that guy was rotten, you shouldn’t have put yourself in danger.”

“B-but I had no choice-”  
“Bullshit! You were reckless and didn’t even think about consequences of going alone!”  
“I didn’t have a partner so…” Jungkook gulped and started crying silently.

Elder felt guilty. They had a fight the previous day and he didn’t mean to lash out onto younger like that. It angered him that he was always so reckless and did things in a dangerous manner, and no matter how much he tried to get some rules into this younger guy’s thick head, it was useless. He was always prideful and wouldn’t take advice from anyone. It’s what ultimately made them break their partnership, turning them into two lone hunters. Elder regretted it, but the mess was done and all he could do is try to fix this issue. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”  
“N-no hyung, it’s mine. I’m stupid. I deserved it.” Jungkook said.  
“Let’s go to Joon-hyung, see if he can fix you up. You can crash at my place tonight.”  
“Thanks.”

*** 

“Wow, they really messed you up.” Namjoon said, as he stitched up the wounds on Jungkook’s torso.  
“Hoseok *ucked up. Or at least betrayed the boss, since Red Gang said they received no payment.”  
“You shouldn’t have trusted that guy.” Elder said, still upset over this situation.  
“Hey Jimin, give him a break, will you? He feels dumb asit is already, cut him some slack.”  
“It’s okay hyung, he is right. And yes, I’m stupid so I didn’t see it coming.” Jungkook says, blankly staring into the ceiling.

Jimin bites his lower lip, knowing full-well that his words aren’t helping, but he isn’t mad at Jungkook anymore. He is mad at the guy named Hoseok who he can’t wait to get a piece of him. Seeing Golden Maknae like this was worse than a punch in the face. Especially when his partner meant the world to him and how dare anyone touch him?!

After the fellow hyung doctor patched him up, he prescribe some painkillers and wide-range antibiotics to prevent any possible external cause of infection onto his wounds. He wanted to to further examination but Jungkook refused as he was “strong and young, can handle few punches here and there.” Jimin didn’t argue, as he knew that he was gonna keep a close eye on him all night and rush him to the hospital if necessary. Slowly, with a little help of him and a crutch, they managed to put him into elder’s car. They drove off to his apartment.

As Jungkook was in no condition to shower or take a bath, Jimin helped him by washing away any remaining dirt with a wet wash cloth, careful not to disrupt the stitches on his torso. Jungkook winced here and there, as bruises were practically covering his body and Jimin aished at him for moving to much.

“Don’t move, it’s gonna hurt more!”  
“It hurts hyung!”  
“That’s what you get for being an idiot and wandering alone on the streets.”  
“I thought we established that already.”  
“Yes, but maybe if you hear it more it will penetrate that thick skull of yours.” Jimin joked. Jungkook wanted to smack him, but now wasn’t the time since each movement hurt like a *itch.

After Jimin was done, he escorted him to lie on his bed. Jungkook was in far worse condition than he wanted to admit, pretending to be tough and just brush it off. But Jimin knew him far too well to believe his bad attempt at acting so he made him some tea and gave some cookies. At heart, he was nothing but a mushy bunny who wanted cuddles when he was vulnerable like this. Having done everything to attend to Jungkook’s needs, he went to take a shower. When he was done, Jungkook was already asleep. His bunny teeth were showing through slightly opened mouth and Jimin chuckled. He put wet towel that he used for drying his hair onto the chair and sat across the sleeping Golden Maknae. He lit up a cigarette and started thinking.

Jungkook soon woke up by the smell of the cigarette. He hates cigarettes. Also the fact that his hyung smokes, as it’s bad for his health. But opening his eyes and seeing how freaking good he looks, younger would lie if he said it didn’t suit him. Wet, spiky hair and rose-painted face, plush lips… Hold on, no homo!

“Cigarettes are bad for you hyung.” Jungkook said, with a hoarse voice.  
“So is being dumb, yet you are still alive.” Jimin responded, letting out last smoke and putting out the cigarette.  
“I’m gonna get the mattress here.” Jimin says, heading into another room.  
“No!”  
Jimin turns around. “Huh?”  
Jungkook gulps. “I mean…this is your bed. You sleep here, hyung. I will sleep on the mattress.”  
“Don’t be stupid, you are hurt. You sleep there, I will sleep on the floor.”  
“No hyung! If you insist on sleeping on floor then…” Jungkook lovered his gaze to the floor, shy. “…then sleep here with me.”  
Jimin was surprised. “What?”  
“I-I mean, I don’t want you to freeze on the floor, so you can sleep here. I don’t mind.”  
“But Jungkook, you are hurt, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. What is your wounds open up?”  
“I- I don’t care! You look after me, I’m sure you won’t disturb my sleep.” Jungkook says. “If I’m with you, I’m safe, right?”

Jimin was taken aback a little. Why was younger so keen on sleeping with him? Maybe he was being a little baby as always so he wanted cuddles? He was confused, but figured that opposing to him would only make him whine more. So, without further ado, he took extra blanket and carefully laid next to the wounded guy. Jungkook moved a little to provide him with some space and gulped. Jimin turned to look at him and smiled.

“You just wanted cuddles, didn’t you?” he said and snuggled more into Jungkook, careful not to get close to his wounded torso.  
Jungkook blushed, because it was partially true.“N-no! I just don’t want you to freeze to death on that floor, that’s all!”  
“Mhm. But hyung is strong, how can he freeze?”  
“As strong as you may think you are, you aren’t defenseless against cold.”  
Jimin gets up on his one arm, facing him still. “Oh? But I am strong enough to take care of you?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Maybe? I legit took you on my back to the car to the Joon-hyung, then took you home with my car and cuddled you up like a little bunny you are.”  
“Okay, okay! Geez, you are strong, stop bragging!” Jungkook said annoyed, while turning around in an opposite direction, earning few sharp winces of pain.  
“Yah, slow down, you are gonna be in pain!” Jimin warns him, putting a hand on his back.  
“Cuy you always gotta be like this hyung!”  
“Like what?” Jimin teases.  
“Urgh, just sleep! I’m tired.”

Jimin takes a hint and stops teasing. He likes it when Golden Maknae gets flustered like this. If only he wasn’t so thick-headed and realized his feelings. Oh well, might as well fall asleep as it was 4 am and he legit felt about to pass out. 

“Good night, Golden Maknae.” He says and nuzzles his nose onto younger’s neck. He also gently puts an arm around Jungkook’s waist, which earns him a gasp, but the younger doesn’t move. It’s what he needs right now, after all. Not even Jimin’s warm breath fazes him, as he is too beaten up to even argue about how awkward this position is. Nevertheless, it’s warm and…just nice. As he relaxes, he remembers that he didn’t say good night back. Chuckling to himself, he decides to say it.

“Good night, Killer Mochi.”

Jimin smirks, as he never calls him by his actual hunter name. They doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3


	4. 4 uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is made jor jikook club on amino halloween challenge
> 
> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3

 

 

 

 

_"I wanna die please..."_

_"There is a price."_

_"Price?"_

_"Yes. An eternity with me."_

 

***

 

Jungkook wasn't too eager to continue to live on. Being cut off from the family because he is gay, losing his job because the news spread out quicker than he expected and on top of that, his love for one guy not being reciprocated; what else could he live for?

If life was a book, his would have been a collection of jokes and irony. Always being made fun of for being different, liking things that aren't considered masculine, such as color pink and red, makeup, dancing and many more, he was always the outcast in the society. His family wanted him to be a lawyer or a doctor, jobs that are considered valuable and the only option for the rich heir of their house, but Jungkook didn't wanna hear anything about it. Instead, he enrolled at art's academy to pursue dancing and maybe even singing, to which his father vigorously opposed and cut off his son's finances when he was 19. It made living and pursuing his dream that much difficult and he had to get a job at local coffee shop, where he met Taehyung, his unrequited love. 

Taehyung was the literal light of his life: always cheerfull and happy, making jokes around him and making Jungkook feel really, really good about himself. They spent a lot of time together because they worked the same shifts and when they weren't working, they would go out and have some bro time together. Unfortunately, Jungkook started catching feelings, and before he even knew it, he had many sleepless nights dreaming about this young man. Jungkook wasn't sure whether his friend was gay or not, but this idea ate him alive, until he decided to come clean after losing his job. They sat at the park, Jungkook being more nervous than ever to confess his feelings. Taehyung just listened, after what seemed to be eternity, and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not gay. I thought we were friends.”

 

Jungkook looked up, one tear on his cheek, ready to fall. He wasn’t ready to be rejected again.

 

“I don’t think we should hang out anymore. Goodbye.”

 

With those words, he just left. Jungkook felt his heart shatter into million pieces. How could a fragile persona like him bear this injustice any longer? His life amounts to nothing and his dream doesn’t seem like it will save him, so whats the point in trying? No one understands…maybe ending it all would be the best.

 

 

_22.43 pm, at tower of some tall building, Halloween night_

 

It was Jungkook’s last moments. He didn’t think about anything specific, not that thinking would make things any better or clear for that matter. He just wanted to disappear before the cruel world and life that he didn’t choose. With a determined mind, he jumped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_darkness all around, only a clear voice_

“Wow, I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“W-what…”

“Hello there, tormented soul. I’m Jimin, demon of lost souls.”

“Huh?”

“Ah, you must be still in daze from the impact. It’s okay, I will wait.”

“W-where am I?”

“Darkness.”

“Darkness?”

“Yes. It’s a place for lost souls like you.”

“Am I dead?”

“Not yet.”

“I just wanna die, please…”

“Are you sure?”

"I wanna die please..."

"There is a price."

"Price?"

"Yes. An eternity with me."

“I doubt an eternity with a demon could be any worse than the life I have. Alright.”

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Demon chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Jungkook felt a strong blow to his head and yelped from the pain. He found himself lying on a very beautifully furnished red carpet that appeared to be from some 18th century era castle. He was weak, but managed to lift up his head to see a blue-haired figure sitting on a chair in front of him. He had a rather mild face, not too demon-like as one might expect. He smiled a little and leaned to Jungkook.

 

“W-where am I?” Jungkook asked, still feeling some pain.

 

“At my house. You look rather fragile little bunny, mind if I ease some of that pain?” demon spoke, putting one hand onto Jungkook’s pale cheek. Jungkook didn’t move, because the touch was so soothing, almost like a medicine to his ache. He leaned in his touch and the demon chuckled. Soon, all his pain was gone.

 

“Am I really dead?” Jungkook asked, getting up to sit on the red bed in the room.

“Yes.”

“That eternity stuff you talked about, it that real too?”

Demon laughs. “I don’t lie. After all, you agreed to the contract.”

“Contract?” Jungkook was confused.

Demon licked his lips and poured some red wine. “The price to committing suicide is an eternity with a demon. Since you agreed to it, than your eternity is with me. Wine?”

Jungkook took the glass and sipped. “What does it mean?”

“It think it’s pretty self-explanatory. Though, I never had a lost soul by my side, so I’m not really sure what to do with you.”

“Lost soul? Am I that?”

“Well, the ones who are lost commit suicide, so yes you are. I think we should have fun, don’t you think?” Jimin smirks.

“Well, whatever we do, I don’t care. I don’t have a life to live anyways.”

Demon sits on his well embellished golden chair with a drink in his hand. “How dramatic.”

“What do demons do?” Jungkook asked, curious after chugging that glass of wine.

“Well depends. Right now, it’s Halloween, so we usually go and hunt outside.”

“Hunt?”

“Yes. I assume you have nothing else to do, so why not join?” demon chuckles.

 

Jungkook debated this. If it’s demon, it can’t be anything good. Then again, he literally took his own life moments ago so why should he care about what’s right and what’s wrong? It did sound a bit fun, so what does he have to lose?

 

“Sure.”

“Alrighty! Let’s go!” Jimin chirped and Jungkook debated whether this is really a demon or not.

“Oh wait! I didn’t ask your name!” Jungkook said at some point.

Demon smiled, giving Jungkook the cutest eye smile, quite debatable whether a demon could exude such brightness. “It’s Jimin, the blue demon.”

 

Jungkook made sure to memorize it.

 

 

***

 

 

The night was still young and surprisingly, Jungkook didn’t feel the coldness on his skin. Maybe because all that was there was his barely visible soul and not a flesh to be a vessel to it. He followed after Jimin, trying to figure out what this ‘hunting’ thing was. Then, he was surprised to see that the place where they were headed too was the coffee shop where he worked.

 

“Hold on! Why are we here?”

“Oh? You recognize it?”

“Yes! It’s the place where I worked. Why are we here?!” Jungkook asked, alarmed.

“Well the party is being held here, perfect for hunting, don’t you think?”

“What is hunting?”

Jimin smiled. “If I tell you, I will spoil the surprise, now won’t I? Just watch.”

 

Jungkook stayed still because Jimin was letting a very weird, but quite appealing aura. The way he carried himself in the crowd of people, dancing to the intoxicating beat of the song, looking just…

 

Anyhow, Jungkook carefully observed what Jimin did. He would approach someone in the crowd, talk something to their ear and lick it, making the person shudder and slowly, but surely, slip his hands under their dress or shirt. Jungkook became very, very hungry. Kind of hunger only lust can feed. Being emberassed of what he felt, he noticed Jimin caught his gaze over the other person’s shoulder. He smirked.

 

The scary part was when Jimin French-kissed the soul out of a person, leaving them looking lifeless and laying on floor, crowd too drunk or too high to notice. Jungkook felt fear, but also excitement. Was he turning into a demon? It didn’t matter, as he noticed Taehyung work in the crowd, carrying drinks. He wanted to touch him so badly. Jungkook approached Taehyung and grabbed his hand and waist, noticing how the guy was confused and not recognizing him at all. Instead, his eyes were hazy and lust full, so much that Jungkook couldn’t believe the impact his touch had on the guy. Taehyung went to lean into the kiss, but Jungkook stopped it and pulled his hair by the back of his neck, earning a loud gasp. He then saw Jimin’s face behind Taehyung, looking at him with such passion and smirking like he knows something. He ran his hands under Taehyung’s black shirt, revealing the abs on display for Jungkook to see. Jungkook took the hint and felt them underneath his fingerprints, his heart burning with desire to do more. He leaned to kiss Taehyung, but stopped. This isn’t the Tae he wanted, it was manipulated into this situation and atmosphere. It wasn’t right. He stopped and Jimin took the hint to let go of the man between them. Jungkook exited the place, running to nowhere.

 

“Running away doesn’t help.” He heard Jimin’s voice.

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook stopped running, but still walking, wiping his tears.

 

Jimin appeared in front of him in a millisecond, resting his hands on the place where Jungkook’s heart used to be. Jungkook was surprised and stopped crying.

 

“Lost souls never have it easy. However, the pain usually goes away eventually.”

“I-”

“Do you know why the price for suicide is an eternity with a demon?” jimin asks him, wiping away the tear that was about to leave Jungkook’s face.

“N-no…” Jungkook responds quietly.

“It’s because demons collect human souls, it’s what they do, but they keep lost souls by their side so they are less lonely.”

“What does that mean?”

“Ultimately, lost souls have a choice: to be lost souls forever or to become demons, like us.”

“Demons?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to say it before, but it is completely up to you.”

“Will becoming a demon make me hurt less?”

 

Jimin chuckles. “You won’t even remember why you were hurt in the first place.”

Jungkook had to take a moment to take all that in. it didn’t take long before he made his decision.

“Alright. Make me a demon.”

“Your wish is my command.”

 

With that, Jimin intertwined their hands and put one hand behind Jungkook’s neck. He felt demon’s plush lips touch his and instantly, he felt warmness shower him from the inside. It didn’t feel like kissing a demon, it felt like kissing an angel. Jimin couldn’t resist to slip the tongue to make I even better which made Jungkook moan and his hair turned velvet red.

 

“Am I a demon now?”

“Yes. And you are all mine.” Jimin chuckled and gave him a peck.

“Why do your lips taste like pumpkin spice?” Jungkook asked, one hand on Jimin’s hip, still dazed.

“It’s Halloween dummy, it’s a special treat. :P”

 


	5. 5 uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gda jikook piss break during preformance gave me inspiration to write this dont judge me lmao
> 
> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3

Beginning of the year. Golden Disc Awards were in just two hours and BTS was preparing to come out and walk on the red carpet where everyone was expecting them. They wore black suits and looked dashing, as if they just came out of a model magazine. The atmosphere was fun, but unfortunately, not for everyone. Jungkook wasn’t feeling well, considering his heat hit him just the day before.

Jungkook was the only omega in their group, despite his often manly and alpha-like appearance. The fans were clueless to this information because he and the company decided to keep it a secret and instead told that he was still not awoken as any kind. People knowing that information would make their lives even worse, on a hunger-games scale-worse and considering how much unwanted attention that would cause, it was better not to shine light on it. However, living for Jungkook became even harder than he thought. His heats were difficult that often times he had to excuse himself from practice and it made him wanna scream and cry because of this injustice. He never thought that his body would be that of an omega and even felt ashamed that he is doomed to be weak like this his whole life. His hyungs were sad to see him hate himself like this and no amount of consolation could make him better. All of them tried to make him cheer up in many ways possible and made sure to give him all the support he needed during his painful heats. Jungkook loved them, but his own existence killed him from the inside. Among the alphas, it was specifically hard for Jimin, who had been in love with the younger before he even awakened as an alpha, but never actually confessed to him. He could do it when Jungkook had awoken as an omega, but he feared that Jungkook was gonna reject him because he doesn’t really love him, just his alpha side. If you could imagine thousand needles being pinned in your heart each day, then you could probably understand Jimin’s struggle to be only Jungkook’s hyung who will protect him always. 

The only alphas in the team with Jimin were Namjoon and Yoongi, while others were betas. They all collectively protected Jungkook and always made sure that they are close to him to block his sometimes overpowering scent, especially when he was in heat. Being in spotlight like today made things million times worse and the warmth that Jungkook exuded was overbearing to the point of him having to drink paracetamol and scent blockers in high doses to ensure he looks normal to everyone. It did help, but the constant thought of wanting to be fucked to relieve the pain wasn’t going away no matter what Jungkook drank or ate. At one point in the middle of girl’s group performance, he stood up unexpectedly and rushed down to get away. Jimin rushed behind him, to ensure the maknae wouldn’t break down in pain in front of anyone or even worse; start undressing himself in front of the other people. Doing so was okay when they were home because the members understood that the younger can’t control himself from so much aching and feeling overwhelmed. Jimin rushed behind him and worried so much, because it wasn’t like Jungkook to just walk away without a word in the middle of the show. He must have been so alarmed that rushing to wherever was the only option to hide his omega weakness. When alpha saw that omega was running to the dressing room, he run there too. Jungkook noticed Jimin following him, so he shut the door behind him, embarrassed. Jimin felt a pang in his chest, because Jungkook shutting him out like this saddened him deeply.

“Jungkookie, please open! It’s me, Jimin. Please!”

Jungkook didn’t want to be rude, but how he was right now wasn’t the image he wanted to be imprinted into his hyung’s mind. In many occasions, when heat would hit him, Jungkook would be around beta hyungs to ease the pain. Being around alphas made him wanting to be wrecked, fucked day and night, but in particular, by his smallest hyung. Jungkook didn’t understand well whether the omega in him wanted it, but he wasn’t ready to voice that to anyone, yet alone to Jimin-hyung. He was embarrassed and wasn’t ready to perhaps sacrifice their bond over a fuck that could ruin everything. Call him crazy, but he was willing to die pathetic like this, as long as it didn’t affect anyone around him. 

Jimin banged on the door, worried and impatient. He wasn’t in the rut, but the scent of the maknae could awaken the darkest desires inside him if he wasn’t careful enough. Still, he wanted to enter this damned dressing room to make sure Jungkook is okay and to call any of the betas if needed. 

“Please Jungkook, open the door. You are worrying me; other hyungs are messaging me to see if you are okay.”

Jungkook breathed shallowly, barely being able to respond. “M-fine. D-don’t worry.”

The stutter in his voice pained Jimin and he didn’t want to neglect it. “Please Jungkookie. I know you aren’t fine. It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m here, I will protect you.”

Jungkook heard a slight sign of hope in his voice and maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. After all, every ounce of his existence screamed for Jimin. Maybe just being close to him will make the pain bearable and make him be able to come back to the show. It was all wishful thinking, but what could the maknae do? Omegas are weak like this, no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

He could barely stand and somehow, slowly went to the door and unlocked them, letting the upset Jimin in. He closed the door behind him and almost immediately collapsed on the floor, had in not been for alpha to catch him. Jimin was panicking and didn’t know what do other than caress his head and lift him up to put him on the gray sofa. Jungkook looked sick, sweated like crazy and his slick started coming out. Jimin held his hand and tried to talk to him, but seeing him vulnerable like this made him wanna punch a wall. 

“H-hyung…”  
“Yes Jungkookie?!”

“I-I’m not well…please…”

Jimin gulped. “What Gukkie? Do you want me to call the betas? I can-”

Jungkook grabbed his hand tightly and half-opened his eyes, breathing shallowly. “I-I don’t need them. I need you. Please…”

Alpha was panicking even more, knowing full well this isn’t what Jungkook would want if he wasn’t in the heat. Of course, the alpha in him was dying to fuck him, but his heart didn’t want that, at least not like this. It would feel like he was taking advantage from the maknae and even thinking about that made his stomach sick.

“No Jungkookie, you don’t want this, it’s your heat talking. Please, I will call them-”

“No! Come one! Can’t you see how much pain I’m in?! Please…” Jungkook cried out. It broke alpha’s heart, and he slowly became to feel aroused by a crying, demanding omega like this. It was never like Jungkook to beg for anything, but now he was vulnerable and Jimin wanted to help him.

“Are you sure? I-I’m not quite okay…I don’t want you to hate me afterwards. I’m your hyung, I, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jimin said sincerely, grasping Jungkook’s hand and putting it onto his chest, where his alpha heart was beating strongly.

Jungkook got up to face him and looked at him, weakly. “Hyung, you can’t hurt me.” He then sunk in alpha’s neck, sniffing him and inhaling his scent that made his slick thicker. “You are the only one I would ever allow this. Please, just this once.”

Jimin was uneasy, his instinct making him hold omega so close to him in a warm embrace. Doing the deed would make Jungkook feel better, but could potentially destroy their relationship, and he would never forgive himself for it. But on the other side, his alpha was dying to touch, taste and feel Jungkook. He was dying to wreck him. He looked into Jungkook’s hazy eyes and put other hand under his chin.

“Jungkookie, I have to tell you something.”

“What?” he said weakly.

“I know it’s maybe a surprise, but I can’t do it, not until I tell you.” Jimin said, the nervousness getting the best of him. 

“Tell me what hyungie?”

Jimin gulped, while looking into omega’s glass eyes. 

“I love you. Not just because you’re an omega and I’m an alpha. I loved you before that. I think I fell in love with you the first day I met you.”

Jungkook looks at him, another painful heat wave washing him over as he grips Jimin’s suit tighter and listens to words coming from alpha’s mouth. The sudden confession made him ache and his little omega heart beat faster. He blushed, panting and holding the suit jacket tight, while trying to remain that little sense he still got to try and get up onto Jimin’s lap. Jimin was sincere, he could feel it. Maybe the reason why his body craved this alpha so much was exactly that; love that Jimin had for him. Of course, Jungkook loved how fucking sexy Jimin looked, but right now, his mind was clouded by new, mellow feelings towards him. It felt right.

“Hyung…I hear you. I know your feelings are sincere and I know you would never hurt me. But, please, for the love of now Exo singing Playboy, fuck me.” Jungkook inched closer so that their breaths were mingling. “Fuck me senseless.”

Jimin smirked unconsciously, amused by this sudden profanity his ears had the pleasure of hearing. He didn’t stop looking the younger into his deep brown eyes in which he could lost himself and not worry about a thing.

“As you wish.”

Jimin didn’t waste time, as he smashed his plump, needy lips onto younger’s one, making Jungkook moan in his throat at instant pleasure he was feeling. He tasted him slow, tongue playing with Jungkook’s needy, wet one and the world seemed to stop. Alpha removed omega’s clothes hasty, as if they had somewhere to be afterwards and he felt his alpha awoken to the full max. It terrified him, but Jungkook didn’t seem to care as he removed his suit in hurry and desperation of alpha’s body against his. When they were completely naked, Jungkook started crying.  
“Hey! Jungkookie! What’s wrong?!” Jimin asked, worried and putting his palm against warm and wet cheek of an omega.

“I’m just-I-I”

“Are you scared?” Jimin knew.

“Y-yes.” Jungkook sobbed, trying to fight tears but the emotion was stronger than his will power and wanted to come out at all costs.

“Hey, hey, listen to me! If you don’t want to do it, we will stop, okay? I’m not gonna-”

“No, I want it! I-I just don’t want i-it to hurt.” Jungkook sobbed, gripping Jimin’s shoulder blades and looking away since this was probably the most embarrassing moment he ever faced in his life.

Jimin kissed his cheek and then lowered himself to maknae’s ear.

“I’m gonna be gentle, don’t worry. I wouldn’t hurt you, you can trust me.” He looked at Jimin then, still palming his cheek. “Do you trust me, Gukkie?”

Omega nodded. Jimin kissed him to reassure him and when Jungkook relaxed, another heat wave interrupted this somewhat blissful moment and his face contorted in pain. Jimin knew he had to be quick in order to solve this so he started to kiss omega’s neck hungrily while circling omega’s rim with his other hand. It was so sinfully wet and smelt great, that Jimin wanted to fuck him right there where he laid, but he knew that giving Jungkook more pain than necessary was out of question. When Jungkook started to get impatient and grip jimin’s hair tighter, Jimin knew that he had a green light to start fingering. He slowly inserted one finger in, making Jungkook freeze in spot and yelp from sudden pressure down there. Alpha noticed it and quickly went to lick omega’s nipples, to make him adjust easier to this new feeling. 

“A-ah h-hyung its-ah…”

“I know Gukkie, I know. Please relax.” Alpha said, as he fingered the maknae now with a faster pace.

Jungkook didn’t take long to adjust, on contrary, his moans were as sinfull-sounding as the sound of his slick showering Jimin’s finger.

“M-more…”

Jimin put other finger and omega felt ecstasy rushing down his body. It felt right, good, but not enough. Jungkook simply wanted more. Jimin’s dick was rock hard and if you asked if he could cum just from this image alone, the answer would be fuck yeah. 

“P-please alpha…now…I-I need more…” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…fuck me hard, I need you…” Jungkook whined, gripping the sofa.

Jimin kissed him once again and the positioned himself in front of Jungkook’s leaking hole. It looked so inviting that thrusting in fast was what the alpha in him wanted, but Jimin’s will power was stronger so he went it slow, earning long, loud moan from the omega. As he entered, he saw just how beautiful Jungkook is looking and how submissive the appearance made him million times hotter. Jungkook was too dazed to care, but he did feel his alpha arouse to the next level as he gripped his muscular thighs and threw his head back in pleasure. Alpha entering an omega for the first time feels like a rush of the best drug in the world and Jimin was on could nine for sure. He then hovered above omega, and kissed him pashionately, while thrusting in slowly, making omega lean more into his touch, desperate to meet him. It didn’t take long until his pace got quicker and before you know it, Jimin was ramming into Junkook, making them both see stars of both Little and Big Bear. He came so strongly into Jungkook that the knot was formed before he could even ask omega for a permission and omega was shooting spurts of cum staining both of their abdomens. 

When the high subdued, Jimin felt guilty for cumming into Jungkook, and even letting a knot form so he went to apologize, but Jungkook shushed him.

“Stop. I know what you are gonna say, and it’s fine hyung. I don’t regret it.”

“Did you wanted to mate to me?” Jimin asked, brushing the hair out of omega’s face.

“I never wanted to mate anyone before, but doing this with you changed my mind.” Jungkook said, smiling slightly, since he was still in fucked out state, not being able to move much.

“Aish, don’t make me blush!” Jimin said, hiding his face in the sofa.

“Hyung, thank you for helping me. And thank you for mating me.”

Jimin looked up, gaze filled with love. “Do you really mean so?”

Jungkook looked at him, licking his lips and eventually kissing him.

“Yes. I love you too, hyung.”


	6. 6 uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook is an omega and jimin is an alpha. i don't see this combination very often so i wanted to write it ft. jungkook buying an apartment because we love bangtan rich kings uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna send memes, my twitter acc is @stolenoppa :3

Jungkook knew buying an apartment of his own was long overdue; Jimin and he needed a place for themselves. The younger did ask teasingly for elder to buy an apartment for his graduation present, but he wasn’t planning that to happen because he was too proud to accept such an expensive gift. Jimin once mentioned a condo at secluded area and was interested in buying it, but Jungkook disagreed, mostly because he didn’t felt comfortable to separate from dorms completely. The dorms offered certain security, at least that’s what Jungkook felt in the early beginnings of their relationship. However, once these two started getting intimate, Jungkook soon realized that his sexual omega is too loud and overpowering to be kept in these thin-walls dorms. Even though he loved being in dorms with his hyungs, constant restraint on his sex drive and muffling moans both his and hyung’s was frustrating at times, to say at least. It’s not that it was that difficult to do (though sometimes even impossible considering Jimin loved trying out new positions and kinks), but more so both of them wanted to detach from dorms and just feel free in enjoying each other, inside the soundproof condo. Their hyungs didn’t mind their crazy sex drive, but sometimes felt embarrassed considering these two belong to maknae line and they had practically raised them, so knowing when they are fucking isn’t exactly what they wanted to be aware of. So when Jungkook announced to them that he bought an apartment in the building where Hoseok also has his own apartment, all of them felt relieved. Jimin’s alpha felt more aroused by maknae’s taking initiative. Jungkook could feel it and felt rather happy that he was able to do this at last. 

It took about a week for the condo to be furnished and decorated according to Jungkook’s taste and even though he asked Jimin for advice on interior design to make apartment suit his tastes too, Jimin didn’t care much for it. As long as his omega was happy and comfortable, it could have looked like Overwatch game for all he cared. When it was finally time to leave the dorms, their hyungs hugged them and gave them basket full of food, as a welcome gift to their new place. Jimin and Jungkook took it, but knew that food was the last things they were gonna focus at their new apartment. 

Upon arriving, Jungkook put his equipment bag on a nearby chair and started undressing. His alpha followed, vaguely intrigued, but not quite fully aroused to take some action. Omega went to shower first and alpha went to prepare some food, it was already dinner time. He made pizza, just the way Jungkook liked it, because he wanted to treat him for finally buying a place for them. His little omega loved pizza so much, especially with extra cheese that younger loved and it would always glisten on his small bunny-like lips. Even thinking about it made Jimin chuckle. 

Pizza was about done when Jungkook came out from the foggy bathroom, wearing nothing but a long white T-shirt, barely covering his plump ass, his hair spiky and still wet. Jimin liked the view and as soon as omega’s nostrils smelled the pizza, went to hug him from behind and inhale his honeysuckle scent that always lingered on his muscular body.

“Hyung, pizza?” younger asked.

“Mhm.” Elder answered, kissing the mark on his pale neck.

“Is it done?” maknae whined and lingered into touch, caressing Jimin’s muscular hands under his T-shirt. 

“Yup.” Jimin says and smiles at his brown, doe eyes.

“Let’s eat.”

***

After finishing that delicious pizza, Jimin picked up his adorable and sexy omega bridal-style and took him to their bedroom, which was black and white with golden sheets of Egyptian cotton. After all, he was the golden maknae and if he was gonna fuck here, he was gonna be fucked in style; besides the condo was so expensive, why would the sheets be anything less than golden? 

They laid there and watched random k-dramas, until Jungkook felt rather aroused during one scene where the main leads made love. He shifted to Jimin and kissed him softly, which was a cue enough for Jimin to start taking off his black payama and exposing his muscular alpha body. Much to many people’s surprise, his omega was muscular too, but carried this cute vibe all over his body, or at least Jimin thought so. Jungkook shifted on top of him and kissed more hungrily, letting all those whimpers and moans escape becaue fuck yeah, this condo was soundproof and he could scream from pleasure all he wanted. 

Jimin was quickly getting hard and feeling Jungkook’s hole releasing slick onto his member, while sucking hickeys on alpha’s collar bones. To think how many times he had to keep on a low volume when these moments occurred in dorms, only now to growl from sensitivity the glans of his penis felt from slick dripping onto it. Jimin starts to knead omega’s ass because the sensation is tickling and oh so good, he earns a yelp from the golden maknae, closed eyes and lips so sinful. He kisses him deeper and doesn’t waste much time when he decides what he wants to do tonight.

“Hey alpha…” 

“Hm?”

“I wanna ride you tonight.”

Jimin rises and eyebrow and smirks. “Go on.”

Jungkook pecks his lips before he sits up just close to Jimin’s cock. He runs his hands from his hips up to his torso and onto his nipples, so sensitive and pink that it makes alpha’s mouth water. He teases him a bit by putting on a show and motions some riding movements, so painfully close to elder’s erect soldier waiting to enter his delicious hole at once. Jimin is patient, because foreplay is always important for the best result, which is a mind-blowing orgasm on both sides. Jungkook isn’t in heat and doesn’t need for sex to be done in 20 seconds, so longer foreplay is something he enjoys on nights like these. He licks his long fingers one by one while still bouncing slightly on top of the alpha. Jimin puts his veiny hands on his sides, close to his hips and massages him slowly, while licking his plump lips that now kinda miss his bunny’s ones. Foreplay is sensual, with a hint of overdue sex drive that is just waiting to come out.

“Ready?” younger asks.

“Born ready babe.”

Jungkook bites his lower lip and slowly slides down, to slip alpha’s member into his inviting hole. There is no need for prepping because he already did it in the shower and slick acts as an excellent lubricant that makes this slide go smooth as fuck. He moans at the sudden feeling of being filled so deep, so well. Jimin groans, as this is just what he has been thinking of the entire day. Jungkook starts slightly bouncing, not too high because the fun has just begun and wants for it to last longer than before. He slowly get’s up and slowly goes down, eliciting soft moans, while touching Jimin’s hand’s on his sides. He goes like that for a little longer, feeling elder’s cock swell even more. 

Jungkook decides to speed up the pace and feel his prostate being touched by heavens, while Jimin starts moaning more from the tingling pleasure. Jungkook moves quickly, but gracefully, feeling his insides turn into a mush with each drop he makes. Riding is always the best angle to hit his prostate and he always makes sure to do it more often than any position out there. Golden maknae feels his heart pound faster as his high is close and whines for his alpha’s lips. Jimin swiftly get’s up not detaching from riding bunny and crashes his lips onto omega’s wet ones, gripping him by his waist to stabilize them. Omega moans into the his and grips alpha’s hair hard when he feels his high close. They both come at the same time and collapse onto the sheets, feeling dazed from the intense orgasm.

They lie like this for couple of minutes until Jimin gets up to get some clean towels and proceeds to clean the omega. Jungkook giggles because he never really got used to Jimin being this attentive to him, even if he is an omega and Jimin is an alpha. Jimin is always gentle with him and he loves it. Omega snuggles up to him and hugs him, leaving peppering kisses all over elder’s face.

“This was fun.”

“I agree, you should ride me more often.”

“Well luckily, I will be able to; this will be our place from now on.” Jungkook smirks and kisses him once more before they fall asleep.


End file.
